


Naked Baking

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aprons, Baking, Bottom Alec, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jock Straps, M/M, Making Out, POV Alec, POV Alec Lightwood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Magnus, Top Magnus Bane, Top Magnus Bane/Bottom Alec Lightwood, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Alec comes home to a counter full of groceries, an unsual sight in the apartment.  His questions die on his tongue though when he sees Magnus round the corner in all his naked glory.  Magnus then introduces Alec to the joys of naked baking.





	Naked Baking

          When Alec got home, and it still put a smile on his face to call the apartment with Magnus home, he saw bags of groceries on the counter.  “Magnus?”  He called, looking around the apartment for his boyfriend.

          It was unusual for the Warlock to buy groceries.  Sure Magnus could cook exceptionally well, Alec had even gained a few pounds after first moving in thanks to the man’s food, but he usually just conjured what he needed.  A sound came from behind him and Alec turned, his eyes catching sight of Magnus and a low whine falling from his throat.

          Magnus was walking out of their bedroom, hair and makeup immaculate as always, and completely naked.  The sight still astounded Alec, that he got to be with this man, that he could look and touch when he wanted.  Memories of all their nights spent together, lazy mornings and so much more flooded his mind.

          A hint of a smirk played on Magnus' lips as he sashayed towards him, his impressive manhood like a swaying pendulum with each step.  Alec felt his cheeks heat and his pants get tighter.  It wasn’t do to inexperience, their sex life was very active and he’d learned more than he ever thought possible about his body, about the heights of pleasure thanks to Magnus, but he knew he’d always feel this way.  That was just what Magnus did to him.

          “Hello my darling, Alexander,” Magnus cooed, those perfectly painted nails brushing across Alec’s cheek before scratching at his scalp.  Magnus' ringed fingers carded his hair and Alec moaned, feeling his head tilted down to meet Magnus’ lips.

          As always the kiss started chaste, a press of lips that only hinted of what was to come.  Soon enough Magnus' tongue flicked out to wet Alec’s lips, skimming over them and not so much asking as demanding entrance into his mouth.  Alec couldn’t help but moan, Magnus practically purring as he licked into his mouth.

          Sometimes Alec forgot what to do with his hands, his entire body really, when Magnus took him apart so easily.  That just meant Magnus had to direct a little more, and he never minded.  That’s how Magnus had taken Alec’s hands and placed them on his supple ass, Alec groping him and getting a rise out of the other man.

          By the time he felt those adroit hands skimming beneath his shirt they’d been kissing for quite some time, Alec’s lips kiss-swollen and faintly red.  He panted as Magnus' teeth nipped at his jaw before dragging over his deflect rune.  The man had found out quickly how much licking, biting and caressing his runes turned Alec on and never missed a chance to use it to his advantage.  His shirt was pulled up and off, the plain black cloth tossed unceremoniously away.  That meant Magnus had a clear path to continue his ministrations, sucking at the juncture of neck and shoulder, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to tease.  Magnus knew very well how he felt about that, he loved being marked, but only where it wasn’t visible to others.  That was why most nights Alec ended up with hickeys on his thighs, bite marks on his pert ass, even a few times bruises on his hips from Magnus’ grip.  Those were badges of honor, private ones, just for them.

          Magnus had learned to always plan ahead with Alec, especially at first when he was still nervous and skittish, that was why his mouth focused one area as his hands busied themselves at his next point of contact.  Alec was trying and failing to stifle his groans of arousal as Magnus' teeth and tongue worked on his overly sensitive nips.  Of course when they’d met he didn’t know they were sensitive at all, Alec had been too ashamed to explore his own body as a young man, but Magnus gave him a safe place to do that.  It was funny, he’d heard from some of the Mundane movies Magnus had them watch that typically men in relationships didn’t need to masturbate because they could have sex, but Alec had never touched himself as much as he did now that he was with Magnus.  It was like an entirely new world was open to him.

          While Magnus was making Alec moan with his skills, Alec’s rough hands mussing his perfectly coiffed hair, Magnus' hands were working on getting his belt undone.  He’d traced his tongue over Alec’s stamina rune, making the taller man shiver, one hand running up and down that hairy, muscled chest as he went lower.

          The sound of his zipper seemed too loud when all he’d heard was their moans and breathing for the last he didn’t know how long.  Alec was painfully hard and that only got worse as Magnus' heavenly tongue swiped across his treasure trail, skimming over his waistband.  He’d been trying one of Magnus' latest presents, one of the few things he could wear to make Magnus happy that others didn’t have to see and judge him for.  It was a dark purple jockstrap, currently strained by his bulge in front, the back having gold straps that perfectly framed his ass according to Magnus.  He’d been hesitant about it at first, but when he saw the way it made Magnus’ cat eyes appear so quickly just staring at him, and figured he could hide them under his regular clothes with no one being the wiser, Alec decided to try to wear them whenever Magnus wanted.  Eventually he’d come to love them himself and enjoyed them for his own sake too.

          Magnus was kneeling now, kissing the leaking tip of his cock through the fabric and making him squirm.  His jock was obscenely tented, Alec no slouch in that area either, just thicker where Magnus was longer.  “Mags… please,” Alec begged, his voice hoarse already and they’d barely done anything.  He knew though this was how Magnus loved him best, freed from his inhibitions, open and wanting.

          “Not yet beloved,” Magnus shushed, leaning in to kiss up the clothed shaft of his cock.  It made Alec’s legs tremble and Magnus stroked up his muscular thighs in response.  His fingers moved higher, slipping beneath those golden bands and gripping Alec’s ass.  That made the shadowhunter’s hips buck up of their own volition.

          Alec looked down to see Magnus staring up at him, cat eyes on display and grinning before taking his waist band in his teeth and pulling his underwear off.  He breathed a sigh of relief, glad he was finally free and they were going to move on.  As much as he loved being teased and Magnus taking his time, he was so incredibly hard and needy right now.

          Mercifully Magnus pressed their bodies close, dragging Alec into a passionate kiss that had him rutting his body against his boyfriend.  He could come like this he knew, frotting as Magnus had taught him was just as hot as anything else.  He lost himself in their kiss, which was why he whined as Magnus pulled away.

          Alec opened his eyes just in time to see something flying at his face, and while it still hit him he did catch it before it fell to the floor.  “Magnus?”  He asked, confused as he saw the man grabbing a bundle of cloth out of one of the bags.

          “Put it on dear, we’re making cookies!” Magnus said with a wave of his hand, ingredients floating from the bags, cupboard and fridge to rest on the counter.

          A look of shock washed over Alec and he stared at Magnus, then the piece of cloth which he now realized was an apron.  “I…  We’re what?” He asked, still confused, and terribly hard.

          Magnus put on his apron, red with yellow accents and bearing a slogan of “Devil's food” on the front.  “I said we’re making cookies Alexander.  Don’t you think it’ll be fun?”

          “I… yes, but I thought we were…” Alec trailed off, flushed with embarrassment.

          “Oh we are my dearest.  But I had to get you naked first.  Can’t do naked baking if you’re clothed.  And well, I didn’t think you’d strip down if I told you beforehand,” Magnus admitted, laughing softly.

          Alec was pretty sure Magnus was right so he tried to ignore his own arousal, taking the apron and putting it on.  He smiled when he noticed it said “Angel's food” on it, blue with white accents.  “Thank you, Magnus,” he said, voice soft and warm.

          Magnus kissed him and smiled, taking his hand and leading him around to the kitchen proper.  “So, do you know how to bake?”

          Alec shook his head, “no, not really.  I mean probably better than Izzy but…” they both laughed at that, and Alec got a kiss for his troubles.

          “Alright then, well first we need to make the cookie batter, so let me show you.”  Magnus was a diligent and thoughtful teacher in all things; it was one of the aspects of him Alec loved most.  With others he felt inadequate if he didn’t know how to do something or couldn't understand right away, but with Magnus he felt happy to learn, comfortable with not knowing what he was doing and confident Magnus would show him how, in all things.

          It was difficult at first, but soon he was able to ignore the throb of his arousal between his legs, now hidden by the apron, and focus on the task at hand.  Of course when Magnus would come from behind, arms wrapping around him to show him how to do something it all came flooding back.  Still it was fun, and by the time they finished the batter Alec had flour on his nose, batter stuck to his arm hair and a smile plastered on his face.

          “Alright then Alexander, now we put the first batch in the oven and wait.  When that one gets done we’ll put the next in and as these cool we can decorate them,” Magnus said with a smile.

          Alec was clearing up some things on the counter, back to Magnus who had just checked the timer when he heard Magnus behind him.

          “Could you bend over a bit dear?  I need to get something from the cabinet above you.”

          “I can grab it Magnus”

          “That’s quite alright Alexander, I’ve got it.”

          Alec shrugged, doing as told and bending over the counter some as he continued looking at the ingredients for decorating the cookies.

          “And could you just spread your legs a bit dear?  There’s a cabinet right here I need to grab something from too.”

          “I can move…” Alec started but Magnus patted his ass and chuckled.

          “Don’t be silly; just spread your legs a bit and I can get through.”

          Again Alec did as he was asked, not realizing Magnus had just subtly positioned him exactly how he wanted him, bent over the counter, back arched, ass out and on display with his legs in a wide stance.

          Some part of his mind must have realized Magnus had never got up from where he bent down behind him, but he still had barely a second to react when he heard the snap of Magnus' fingers and felt a rush of magic through his most sensitive area before Magnus’ tongue had leaned in, licking a long stripe over his entrance.

          “M-MAGNUS!” Alec moaned out, nearly falling over, ending up simply more lewdly splayed over the counter.  There was no response save Magnus pressing closer, tongue working now in slow, maddening circles over his hole.

          They’d only recently started doing this, Alec being nervous about it for a multitude of reasons.  Magnus hadn’t pushed; he never did more than an initial tease or suggestion.  Alec was thankful for that, as much as he loved all the things Magnus did to him, and he got to do to Magnus, he was enjoying going at his own pace.  Eventually after Magnus' suggestion Alec had caved and watched some porn of it and well, the men in the videos certainly looked like they were having fun.  But he was still worried about hygiene.

          That had led to a disastrous night of him trying to clean himself thoroughly for Magnus so he could try it and ending up making himself too raw and sore and generally not sexy feeling to do anything.  Magnus had a small chuckle before comforting him and explained that he could help.  That’s what lead to Magnus using his magic to make sure Alec was clean, something he assured him he already would be from Alec’s general rigorous hygiene routine, but nonetheless made doubly sure to put Alec at ease.

          Now Alec was a whimpering mess, doubled over and completely at his boyfriend’s mercy.  Magnus had a particular move he did that made Alec’s sturdy legs turn to jelly, and he was employing it right now, skillful tongue drawing his own name over that tight pucker.  By the time Magnus had finished tracing the E in Bane, Alec was keening, arching his spine and pressing himself back against that probing tongue.  Right as Magnus was transitioning to rolling his tongue in undulating rhythm the timer on the oven went off and he felt Magnus pull back.

          “Cookies are done!” Magnus said, voice a lilting sing-song as he patted Alec’s ass and stood up to go get them.

          For his part Alec didn’t move, legs weak, feeling like all the blood in his body had drained down into his rigid, leaking cock.  He was sure the apron was stained with his pre-cum already.  Magnus took the freshly baked cookies and placed them on a cooling tray near Alec before taking the next batch and popping them in the oven.

          After he set the timer Magnus was right back, kissing down Alec’s back before taking either hand and spreading his cheeks wider, diving back in.  Alec was fairly certain he'd forever equate the smell of fresh baked cookies with this moment now.

          Alec’s moans were the only sound in the room as time went on, Magnus keeping himself occupied and Alec simply standing there and enjoying his boyfriend’s wicked tongue.  He was so desperate for more, for anything, that when the timer went off again he thought he might cry.

          “Stay here precious.  I’ll be right back,” Magnus said, soothing hand running up his thigh and back before leaving.  Once he’d taken the second tray out to cool he placed the other in.  Then he moved the first tray off the other cooling rack and placed them in front of Alec.  “Wanna start decorating Alec?  I’m a little… preoccupied right now.” Magnus smirked, kissing Alec’s cheek before resuming his efforts behind Alec.

          Alec picked up the frosting and began to slowly work on the cookies, but his hand shook when he tried to poor the sprinkles and spilled more on the counter than on the cookies.  There wasn't a lot he knew how to do, but it couldn't be that hard he figured.  Of course, most people didn't have a sexy Warlock rimming them mercilessly while they tried to decorate.  His hands lost grip of the icing gels so many times, dropping them, spilling so much it looked like he was decorating the counter and not the cookies.

          He was trying, but he couldn't focus.  Not with Magnus’ maddening tongue at his hole, with the way his own hands shook almost uncontrollably from the sheer pleasure of it all.  And that’s when he felt it.  The pressure in his sack was building, churning like it always did, but he’d never come from just this.  Then again Magnus had never done it this long.  This good.

          His eyes were rolling back in his head and he gave up all pretense of trying to decorate the cookies, laying his heated cheek against the cool tile for some relief.  “Magnus…  M-Magnus I think I’m gonna…”

          Magnus just chuckled, biting at his ass cheek playfully.  Alec could practically hear the smug grin on his lover's face.  “Don’t hold back my love.  The time for patience is over.”

          Magnus' words washed over him, sending a sense of calm and relaxation and most of all relief through him.  He didn’t need to fight it, could just enjoy and let it build, and he did.  When Magnus tongue rolled up and pressed in as deep as it would go Alec lost it.

          He came with a loud moan, hand squeezing the tube of icing and emptying it on accident all over the counter.  His cock smacked against the cabinet, painting the inside of his apron with a different kind of icing.  Magnus kept rimming him through his long, drawn out orgasm, surely loving the way his hole fluttered around his tongue from the contractions.

          It hadn’t fully died down yet when he felt Magnus' cock at his hole and moaned out “yes...”

          “Are you sure darling?” Magnus asked, always making sure Alec was okay, taking care of his needs above Magnus’ own.

          Alec nodded weakly, pressing back with what little strength he had.  He was thankful the long foreplay and residual thrill of orgasm left him pliant and open.  There was some pain, he wasn’t stretched enough even if he was loose, but Magnus must have magicked lube because it slid in fine and he loved it.  Magnus only needed a few thrusts before he was pressing against Alec’s prostate and filling him with his own release.  Alec didn’t cum again, but he had the shock of pleasure from it all, and especially knowing he’d brought that same pleasure to Magnus.  That always made him smile to be the cause of Magnus' orgasm

          Magnus stayed inside him until the final timer dinged, signaling the last batch of cookies was done.  “I’ve got to pull out sweetness,” Magnus whispered, kissing Alec’s neck.

          Alec protested, but he knew the man had to go or they’d burn.  A little moan slipped out as Magnus left him, and he was struck with that same empty feeling he always hated.  Thankfully Magnus was back soon and he held him close, kissing him.

          “I can’t believe you came from just that.  I swear that was the most divine scene I’ve ever had the pleasure of witnessing, my angel.”  Magnus always knew just what to say to make Alec blush; how the man could be so sweet and silver-tongued right after doing something so dirty to him always surprised him.

          “Th-thanks Mags,” Alec breathed, trying to catch his breath still.  He felt Magnus seed running down the back of his thighs and distantly remembered when that would have registered as mortifying, instead of sexy and fulfilling as it did now.  “I love you.”

          “I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus smiled, kissing his lover soundly before patting his ass.  “How about you lay down and I’ll finish decorating these?”

          Alec was a bit sluggish from the orgasm, but he frowned at the suggestion.  “I can help.  I want to help.”

          That same warm smile came to Magnus' face and he kissed him again, hand caressing Alec’s cheek.  “I know and you will.  Here, go lie down and rest for a few minutes and I’ll start and you can finish, sound good?”

          “Alright,” Alec conceded, letting Magnus walk him to the couch, Magnus taking off his apron and magicking it into a hamper somewhere.

**************************************************************************************************

          Alec must have fallen asleep because when he next opened his eyes there was a brightly colored cookie in front of his face.  A smile broke his lips as he noticed it had icing decorated like a rainbow flag.  “Magnus?” He looked up, seeing who was holding out the plate to him.

          “Made special, just for you,” Magnus answered with a sunny smile.  He was completely naked now too, and judging by his impeccable winged eyeliner he’d taken the time to do his makeup and hair once more while Alec napped.

          “No fair looking so beautiful and here I look, well, rumpled,” Alec laughed, but he was pouting a bit too.  His hair was sticking out at angles, thankfully he knew Magnus found it adorable.

          Magnus knelt in front of the couch and caught Alec’s cheek.  “Alexander.  No matter what, you are always the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.  Inside and out.”

          Alec blushed furiously, a trait only Magnus seemed to be capable of bringing out regularly, and took the cookie after stealing a kiss as well.  “Thanks, you are… the most pretty, too,” Alec mumbled, losing his words for a moment like he often did around Magnus.  He knew it made Magnus smile though to see how easily he was affected, and they never needed words to know the love they shared anyway.

          “This is really good.” Alec ate the cookie a little too fast, which he regretted as it had looked so amazing and tasted even better.

          “Don’t worry, we made a lot more, remember?”

          “Yeah.  Hey, can I decorate some now?”

          “Of course.  I’d hoped you would.  Here let me show you how.”

          They went back into the kitchen, Alec marveling at all the cookies they made and the mess.  He’d worry about that part later, for now he listened intently as Magnus explained how to do the decorations better.  He picked it up fast and while his weren’t quite as artfully done as Magnus’, he did manage to make two with little bisexual flag cookies for his boyfriend, which Magnus fawned over.

          “I love it Alexander,” he said, smiling and taking a bite of it before getting his camera to take a photo of the last two flag cookies together, one he’d made for Alec and the other Alec had made for him.  The rest of the cookies were decorated in various ways.  Little male and female symbols on some, two males and a female on others and the reverse, and two males or two females on other sets.  The last batch were just decorated with sprinkles, Magnus said that batch was for Madzi, and it made Alec smile even more.

          “Every day you find a new way to make me love you even more, Magnus Bane,” Alec said as he stepped close, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist, loving the way their skin contrasted against one another, the cold chill of Magnus' necklaces against Alec’s warm chest.

          “And every day I fall more head over heels for you, Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus said, smiling as he kissed Alec.

          Today was a good day for all, and tomorrow would be a good day too.  They both knew it, as long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I've been taking a break from writing for awhile because my computer doesn't work great and a lot going on, so here, have this gratuitous fluffy smut as an apology everyone! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, a big thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
